robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:House Robots Reboot news
For any news about the House Robots please specify below 2016 Series The House Robots are currently missing in action, or so we think. Earlier today I read a message by the Robot wars Twitter account stating that Sir Killalot and Growler are at Glasgow! To add to this I have a theory about the Sgt Bash image that Storm team had. The image was taken around February 2015 which makes me suggest that they were getting the House robots out to possibly repairing them for the new series, after all it would have been in the planning for months before the announcement. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not having an easy time finding this Twitter account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Source:https://twitter.com/RobotWarsUK/status/687346962132254721 ::This also has Lisa Winters stating she's interested but no news if she'll enter. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely convinced that's an official Twitter, we'll see. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::It isn't. This is: https://twitter.com/BBC_Robot_Wars StalwartUK 14:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I know it may not be the official BBC Robot Wars Twitter account but it's still an interesting point none the less. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:55, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Lisa will not be in Robot Wars. The Americans on Battlebots had to sign an exclusivity contract that stipulated they can't enter any other televised robot fighting shows. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) If only Sir Killalot, Shunt, Matilda, Dead Metal & Sgt Bash returned, then that would be good enough for me, but having a new house robot wouldn't be bad. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 21:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I have read on multiple website, some of which were BBC, of a possibly new House Robot. I don't think it will happen as I think they'll play the first series safe but it could happen. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::That surely will be Major Damage won't it? Jimlaad43(talk) 10:18, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I dunno because if Mr psycho returns , it would pointless to have two of the exact same House robots. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:06, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Major Damage will not be in the new series, nor will Goliath. Roaming Robots rent the Robot Wars name and Logo to use for their shows, and Robots Live has no direct connection, so neither robot has any reason to be on the show. Well judging by the "War is coming!" trailer, it looks as though Matilda will be back. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 11:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :For those that haven't seen it look here. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Dara replied to a comment on Twitter asking about Killalot, in which he said he should return, bigger and better than ever (well, that's not how he said it, but it's what that means. https://www.facebook.com/groups/robotwars/permalink/960405050710911/ Jimlaad43(talk) 13:04, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :If Shunt returns, surely he'd have to be upgraded, now being 5 kilos lighter than competitor robots. RelicRaider (talk) 23:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) #If anything, they should give Shunt some side srimech arms like Behemoth. That's a good way to up his weight a little bit as well as help him self-right. Then maybe replace his armor with hardox or something strong. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 07:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Dead Metal will be in the new series. The new teaser confirms it. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 19:02, February 8, 2016 (UTC) To be honest guys I think it's a highly certain that the original House robots are pretty much guaranteed to be appearing. That leaves only Mr Psycho, Growler and Cassius Chrome (I hope he doesn't come back!) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:15, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Matilda and Dead Metal appear to be more or less identical in the teaser videos don't they. It wouldn't be that these videos were made before the improvements were made to the House Robots would it? Just showing them as they were so people recognise them? I'm all for not ruining their original designs but it would be concerning if few changes have been made! Will just have to wait and see! Prodworthy (talk) 19:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Is there any way we can get some form of confirmation either way on Refbot's current brackets? Nweston8 (talk) 20:14, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :I was looking through Dara's tweets and replies yesterday, and I didn't see any reference to Refbot myself. Prodworthy (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::The time I read the rumour was around the same time that people stated that Dara confirmed Sir Killalot but I've just had a check and it seems that rumour is false about Refbot but it does beg the question to why there was such a rumour? Also should we add Shunt and Sgt Bash to the confirmed list because c'mon! it's obvious that they'll return in fact it wouldn't surprise me that they'll be in the next trailers or so. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:38, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I hate to be the "realist" here, but how exactly is it "obvious"? We can't say anything is obvious until we actually see physical proof, because sometimes it's often wrong. As an example, it would have been easy to say "It's obvious Stinger will be seeded 3rd for Series 5 because it finished 3rd in Series 4, and thus Hypno-Disc will be seeded 4th". Heck, even the Stinger team thought that would be the case. But as we all know, it wasn't. CrashBash (talk) 21:06, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :It's pretty obvious in the fact that we're getting more and more evidence that the original crew are returning, from the trailers to the twitter/facebook feeds it's almost certain they'll return. Plus it said on the news post about where it'll be filmed that Shunt and Sgt Bash are EXPECTED to appear. You claim to be the realist here yet you don't seem to realise the extremely likely reality of what's to come, yes they haven't been confirmed officially but it's hugely certain that they will. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, and it was "hugely certain" that Stinger would be seeded third for Series 5. It wasn't. There's no such statement as "hugely certain". You either know, or you don't. It's highly likely, but it's not certain...yet. CrashBash (talk) 11:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) We could potentially get another House robot trailer today! I hope it's Shunt! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The next teaser trailer has been shared, and its Shunt! Only Bash of the original 4 to go now, exciting! He doesn't appear to have had much/if any improvements like the others. There's a dent in the scoop but its not the Hypno-Disc gash unless it has been repaired. Prodworthy (talk) 14:42, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Whose next do you think? I think Sgt Bash Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Same here. Then as has been said on the RW FB group, either Killalot, or Psycho and Growler together in a video maybe. Prodworthy (talk) 17:41, February 16, 2016 (UTC) On Facebook and Reddit I keep reading about Growler being in one of the upcoming trailers? Do you guys think Growler will appear in an upcoming trailer? Or will he be left as one of the last ones. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:31, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I hope they do have Sgt Bash, Growler and Mr Psycho. Seriously thought that Sir Killalot would have been left till last. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC) It seems there may not be a new House Robot from what I've read... Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:46, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Given the size of the arena would it be possible for poor old Refbot to return? Some are saying he might not :( Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) The surprise about SGT Bash has been spoilt on Facebook and Instagram. Seeing as it's been spoilt I have moved him. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:14, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :I've seen no such thing anywhere. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:31, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::https://www.instagram.com/p/BCbO6QInB9w/. Surprised you didn't see the SGT Bash Facebook post to be honest...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:25, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::The producers gave the ok to discuss anything that hppened at the pilot, as long as they didn't take pictures, so presumably they weren't savign Sgt Bash for another big reveal (it's be illogical anyway, since such a reveal pales in comparison to revealing Sir Killalot) RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:41, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Right, ok. First things first, I'm back. Not permanently, I just want to go over a few things. Are we sure that's Sgt. Bash in the picture? It certainly bares resemblance, but there's a number of people on twitter who seem to believe that he won't be appearing in the new series.--Rammingspeed (talk) 15:15, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's not Sgt Bash. It's a camera. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 21:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation on just about everything! http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2016/robot-wars-filming Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :No Sgt Bash? Aw, that sucks! He was amazing! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 15:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) It seems that all the House Robots have recived upgrades, Matilda now weighs 300kg! In the RW mythos according to the Beeb is that all the House Robots this time around are the "‘descendants’ of the original show". Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:36, March 4, 2016 (UTC) So, it's like this, then. :If what the reddit guy says is true, then Refbot and Sgt Bash could return in a future series. What's your thoughts, do you believe it or not? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed House Robot *Matilda *Sir Killalot *Dead Metal *Shunt Disconfirmed House Robots *Major Damage *Goliath *Battle Axe *Oll-E the Paintball bot *Sgt Bash *Refbot *Mr Psycho *Growler *Cassius Chrome 2017 Series Well well! 2017 Series has finally been confirmed with Roboteers rushing in and applying for their placements. The House Robots will return with rumours of some new ones coming in/back, who could they be? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) I do wonder what SGT Bash would look like updated...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ooo it looks like Sir Killalot might have his red eyes back! https://twitter.com/RWSirKillalot Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:47, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Sir Killalot has had an upgrade it seems: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNMX9kqjziN/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:41, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed House Robot *Matilda *Sir Killalot *Dead Metal *Shunt Disconfirmed House Robots *Sgt Bash - The Robot Wars Twitter kept referring to Bash when 2016 was up and ready and they even hinted that Bash would return next year, but sadly it wasn't to be. *Refbot *Mr Psycho *Growler *Cassius Chrome *New HR - Read rumours online that a completely new one could be made! As stated before the Live Event House Robots won't ever have a TV appearence. *Major Damage *Goliath *Battle Axe *Oll-E the Paintball bot *Iron Tron *Pilgrim Series 10 Looks like it's going to be the same as series 8 and 9. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 22:55, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :That said the "robots at School" did unintentionally show off the new paint job done to Matilda and Dead Metal...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:56, July 11, 2017 (UTC)